


My Demons

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Felix is forcefully akumatized and Plagg is not pleased





	My Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324717) by Starset. 



**_Mayday! Mayday!_ **

 

Phantom Cat struggled. His gaze burning into the akuma that had finally managed to capture him, the bindings gnawed into his wrists and ankles. Luckily Plagg’s suit protected him. Muffled growls escaped him. His tail whipping about, the metal tip aiming for the demon in front of him.  He knew how to use his tail as a whip.

His fangs frayed the fabric when he finally managed to bite holes into the gag.

The akuma dropped her gaze towards the black ring glimmering on his finger. A warning hiss escaped him. He knew that he was on his own. His Lady won’t be coming to help. She was at home. He wasn’t sure why she didn’t join the patrol.

This akuma was being stealthy. He didn’t even know she was out there until it was too late.

Félix fought a smirk when the demon grasped the ring. It could not be removed. At least not yet. The akuma flashed him victorious smirk and tried to remove the ring. Confusion clouded the bandit themed akuma when the ring refused to leave. 

The akuma glared at him, expecting an explanation. He simply shrugged. He wasn’t about to explain his curse to his father’s puppet. And for once, he was grateful for the curse.

That didn’t stop the akuma from hitting him till he blacked out.

****

**_The ship is slowly sinking_ **

**_They think I’m crazy but they don’t know the feeling_ **

 

Phantom Cat’s head ached as he came to. His limbs were still bound together.  He lifted his gaze to see that the room he was in was empty. He sat up, his gaze flicking about. He was in an empty room that he did not recognize. It was entirely black. The sounds of his breathing echoed around him.

He used his tail to remove a dagger from his compartment belt.

He sliced the ropes binding his arm and legs. He grasped the handle of the black blade. He took no notice of the destructive magic oozing from the blade. If he lost it, he had much more in his compartments along with other tools. It would also eventually return.

He looked around the dark room. His night vision allowing him to see through the darkness. His gaze landed on a thick moving darkness. His ears flew flat against his pale blonde hair. He exposed his fangs, a vicious snarl escaped him. His tail lashed behind him.

“I’m glad you are up Cat.”

Félix hissed. His tail lashed out as the man drew closer to him, the moving mass of butterflies following him. Soft laughter filled the air. “Stay away from me.” Félix snapped. He wanted to keep his transformation but he also didn’t want Plagg to get involved.

 _Hey, kid. I’ll be ok. Just don’t let him know that you are his son. Yes, he doesn’t know; at least not yet._ Plagg’s voice filled his head.

“I’m afraid that isn’t an option.” A sick smile twisted Hawkmoth’s face as snarls escaped the feline hero. He played keep away whenever the villain drew to close to him. Hawkmoth glowered at him. Félix was irritating the villain. He searched the room for a perch, anything to stay away from the man’s grasp.

He jumped back when the bandit themed akuma appeared in front of him. Her red handkerchief covering her mouth.

He hissed, avoiding the snake-like ropes that flew towards him. He wrapped his tail around her feet and yanked, forcing her to lose her footing. The ropes launched upward as he darted for the wall. He climbed up till he reached the dome part, resting on the small ledge that stuck out.

Hawkmoth looked up at him with a frown. Soft mutters escaped him about felines and their gifts. Félix assumed that he was talking about werecats. That almost made him curious about the others the villain had met.

 A startled mewl escaped him as the bonds wound around his ankles and yanked him down from his perch. He sliced the rope with his claws as more came at him.

 

**_They’re all around me_ **

**_Circling like vultures_ **

****

“You are pretty nimble,” Hawkmoth grumbled. A hiss escaped Félix as the man drew close to him once more.

He lashed out with his claws. Hawkmoth just grinned as he took a step back. “Your anger is delicious.” He licked his lips as Phantom Cat’s ears perked up. The sound of fluttering drew close to him closer. He desperately twisted about, reaching for the ropes at his feet, cataclysm bubbling in his hand.

_Kid! Destroy the building!_

Félix did as he was told. His hand flew towards the floor as the butterflies fluttered around him. A hiss escaped him when one butterfly flew in the way of his destructive power. He snarled, jerking away from a black butterfly. He had five minutes before he detransformed. His options were:  Allow his father to figure out who he was and become a constant target, or allow himself to be akumatized. He wasn’t fond of either option.

“Plagg.”

 _I’ll be fine kid. It’s better than you walking around with a target on your back as a civilian 24/7. Even if you are a werecat and have me as your guardian._ The butterflies circled around him like vultures waiting for the dying prey.

He watched as the black butterfly drew closer to him, darting to the clipped on loop earrings on his right cat ear. He grit his teeth, feeling the dark magic swirl around him. He watched as Plagg spiraled out of the ring. He shook his head before he zipped through the building. He was going after Red Moon.

 

**_They wanna break me and wash away my colors_ **

**_Wash away my colors_ **

****

Félix grit his teeth as the purple butterfly outline appeared before his face; if he was going to be akumatized. He wasn’t going down without a fight 

Hawkmoth smirked. “Chasseur de Démon.” He hummed as a growl echoed in the room; Félix’s claws penetrated the ground. Hawkmoth was trying to think of a deal. The butterflies stirred in alarm, racing away from the akumatzied feline before drifting towards him once more.

A grin curled Hawkmoth’s lips when he thought of a deal. “Chasseur de Démon. I’ll give you the freedom you desire. All you need to do is bring me Red Moon’s miraculous.” He paused when the bandit akuma whispered something into his ear.

Hawkmoth frowned. “And find a way to remove your miraculous.”

A soft snort escaped the feline as the black bubbles fell around him. Félix hissed, resisting the change. He stared at his suit as it went from black to blood red. His bell vanished as thick black stripes appeared at his waist before the stripes could meet; it narrowed and turned into deadly points pointing down and halting at his hips. His thigh high boots had grown heels.

“I would love to Hawkmoth.” He responded in a soft voice. “If only I was free from my bonds.” Hawkmoth sighed as a smirk curled Démon’s lips. His tail flew in front of him, the arrowed end of his tail sliced through the bonds the bandit akuma had given him.

He rose to his feet. His heeled boots clicking on the ground as he headed for the large window.

 

**_Take me high and I’ll sing_ **

**_Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_ **

**_‘Kay, okay, okay_ **

****

Démon landed on the Eiffel tower, tucking his dark red bat wings against his back. His red eyes scanned the slowly calming streets of Paris. Everyone was going to bed. His tail lazily swished behind him, the arrow of his tail creating grooves in the metal. His red cat ears swiveling around, listening to the sleepy sounds of Paris. 

He knew where Red Moon lived. He was just wondering if he should go to her or allow her to come to him. He didn’t want Hawkmoth to know where his Lady lived.

He hummed to himself before he launched himself off the building. He allowed himself to free fall before spreading his wings and leveling out. He had never known the thrills of flying. Pity that he couldn’t keep the wings when he’ll be freed of the demon possessing him. 

He jerked back when a yo-yo whipped towards him, flying through his pitch black hair. He followed the weapon as it retreated to the owner. He couldn’t help the grin the curled his lips, his fangs flashing in the rising pearly moon.

He allowed himself to land on the ground behind her. He folded his wings against his back. He lightly titled his head. Red Moon grit her teeth, scanning the sky for him. “Well, hello my lady.” She whipped around and did a double take.

“Cat?”

“I am Chasseur de Démon now.”

“Demon Hunter?” I grinned at her.

“You may call me Démon.” I gave a low bow, her eyes flicked to my wings, tail and the horns on my head.

 

**_We are one in the same_ **

**_Oh you take all the pain away, away, away_ **

**_‘Way, away, away_ **

****

Démon sidestepped the spotted weapon when she launched it at him. Her gaze scanning his person for the location of his possessed item. A grin curled his lips. He wasn’t about to expose his boon anytime soon. It was a good thing that it seemed to go with his outfit very well. Plagg had chosen the earrings very well.

As the weapon retreated, he reached for it. He frowned when his claws scraped the surface of the smooth weapon. Red Moon’s eyes glittered as she called to her partner. Démon frowned before giving a slight shake of his head. “I’m sorry Bleeding Moon, your partner isn’t here.” She narrowed her eyes at the name.

“My Name isn’t Bleeding Moon.” Démon just snorted as the yo-yo flew at him once more. Red Moon’s eyes widened as his hand closed around the weapon. He tugged on it, curious about it before his black ring glistened in the moonlight, reminding him of the mission he currently wanted to do.

He looked at his partner through his ebony lashes. She stiffened before he yanked the weapon free from her grasp. She inhaled sharply when the head of the yo-yo flew towards her. She tried dodging it only for it to snap around her and entangle her in its web-like string.

“My Lady.” He purred as the head of the weapon returned to him. He grasped both the strings and pulled her towards him. “Tell me, what do you know of Phantom Cat’s curse?” She glared at him as he stopped pulling on the strings of the weapon, her long ribbons coming to rest beside her. She was close enough to him that he could easily wrap her in a hug.

She lifted her chin. She didn’t like being this close to an akuma.

Démon grinned. He could smell the confusion on her. She should be. He never told her about his curse. “Curse? What are you talking about?” Her gaze flicked about his person once more. Her blue eyes landed on his ring. His grin grew.

“This ring can’t come off unless I get a kiss from the user of the Ladybug miraculous.” She jerked back, her blue eyes narrowing. A scowl curled her lips. Démon knew she wasn’t interested in kissing her partner. She didn’t see him as a love interest, which was strange because she loved the boy beneath the mask.

 

**_Save me if I become_ **

**_My demons_ **

****

Bridgette struggled in the bonds of her own weapon. She couldn’t believe that her partner had gotten akumatized. All because she was running late.

“How did you get akumatized?” She didn’t trust the calm nature of this akuma. Démon shrugged, his crimson gaze never leaving hers.

“I was forced. It was either revealing who I was beneath the mask or allow the black butterfly to possess me.” Bridgette briefly felt sympathy for the man before her. She grit her teeth and pushed the thoughts aside. Plagg was taking too long to get here. She was hoping he didn’t decide to take a nap like he had announced before she left.

A wild grin curled Démon’s lips. “Enough chit chat. I want to remove my ring. My father demands it.” Bridgette stared at him, wondering if Hawkmoth was really his father. A purple butterfly outlined his face. Apparently, so did the villain.

“It’s a figure of speech.” He huffed. “I’m the akuma you made correct? Then you are the father of my current form!” Démon looked irritated. “Whatever. Can I please go back to the process of removing my ring?” The butterfly disappeared after that.

She stiffened as his words drifted through her mind once more. Tikki spoke to her. _In order for the kiss to work, you have to be in love with him._ Bridgette almost smirked at the thought.

Démon focused his eyes on her. “Wouldn’t I have to be in love with you in order to break your curse?” She asked, trying to loosen the rope of her yo-yo. It just grew tighter.

A sly smile curled his lips, exposing his sharp teeth. “That is true.” Bridgette couldn’t help the triumphant smirk that curled her lips. Démon’s just grew deeper. She pretended not notice the tip of his arrowed tail coming towards her.

She flinched when the tip of weaponized tail tilted her head so that she was looking at him fully. “Funny that you don’t think twice about the black cat that you call your partner,” He was purring and drawing closer, his voice was soft. “But you’ll swoon for the boy beneath the mask.

Bridgette stared at him blankly. The only person she really swooned for was Félix. She stiffened when she felt Démon’s lips brush against hers. If he truly was the boy she liked, then she was a fool. She had been rejecting her partner for the boy beneath.

She still refused to believe it; and yet she now couldn’t stop seeing Félix in her partner’s akumatized form.

_Don’t let him kiss you! Hawkmoth will get ahold of his ring!_

Démon’s was breath was warm on her lips, distracting her from Tikki’s frantic talking. There was nothing she could do to stop him from taking her first kiss.

She stiffened when Démon fell limply against her. She didn’t even hear him get hit. She felt her cheeks, heat. She refused to acknowledge the many reasons that flew through her head. She looked at the man standing above the unconscious akuma.

“What took you so long?” Bridgette snarled as the humanoid cat god picked up Chasseur de Démon and freed her from her yo-yo with his tail.

“I couldn’t find you.” Bridgette instantly knew that was a lie. She turned her gaze to her partner. She worried about him and she couldn’t get the almost kiss out of her mind.

 

**_I cannot stop this sickness taking over_ **

**_It takes control and drags me into nowhere_ **

**_I need your help, I can’t fight this forever_ **

****

Plagg stared at the still form of his chosen. He knew that he was no longer unconscious. Bridgette was currently scanning her partner’s person for his possessed item. Her gaze lifted to his golden earrings before dropping to his ring.

A frustrated huff escaped her. “I bet it’s the ring but I’m not willing to kiss him.” Plagg knew that was a semi-truth. Plagg didn’t care. What confused him was that the akuma wasn’t reacting. He was conscious. Was he planning something or was Félix fighting his possession? They would need to act quickly. Félix wouldn’t be able to fight the akuma forever.

Bridgette jumped back when a soft groan escaped the akuma. Her hand flew to her hip, grasping her yo-yo. Plagg just sat down with a yawn. Bridgette glared at him, taking her eyes off the akuma.

“You really should pay attention to your enemy.” Bridgette snapped her attention upward to see that Démon was gone. “Pity that Phantom Cat views me as a sickness that he cannot control.” She twisted around. She jumped when he shattered the light to her lamp. She flung her yo-yo towards him but he was no longer there. He was slowly breaking the lights in her room

She grit her teeth, flinging open the blinds she had in her room. The moonlight leaked into her room. She yelped, dodging the whip that flew at her. She flinched when it cracked into the air. She turned her gaze to the source of the weapon. The thick strip was no longer on his waist. Was that his akumatized object.

She watched as the whip reattached itself to his waist. He ducked, Plagg’s clawed hand flying over his head. His crimson eyes burned into Plagg with anger before he launched himself off of her desk. Bridgette was surprised that the commotion was bringing Marinette out of her room. Unless she was already asleep. That girl could sleep through anything. That was why she was always late to school.

Bridgette hissed when Démon successfully pinned her to the ground. His crimson gaze burning into her. His gaze drifted to earrings. She struggled beneath him only to freeze when she felt the dangerous tip of his tail digging into her side.

 

**_I know you’re watching_ **

**_I can feel you out there_ **

****

A cry of pain escaped Démon. He grasped his head. His tail lashed back and forth. Bridgette just stared at him, hoping that his tail wouldn’t strike her. He was creating a mess in her room.

“Shut up!” Démon hissed.

“Phantom Cat knows you’re here.” Plagg looked startled. He thought that Félix’s consciousness was buried beneath the many layers of Hawkmoth’s magic.

A butterfly outlined Chasseur de Démon’s face. Bridgette flinched when his hands landed on either side of her head. He was panting heavily. He focused his crimson gaze on Bridgette. His crimson cat ears flew flat against his ebony hair. He looked irritated.

His gaze flicked over towards Plagg who quickly darted for the akumatized object. A vicious hiss escaped the demon cat, his tail stabbing Plagg’s arm. A yowl escaped the kwami as Démon darted out the window, not caring that he broke the glass.

Bridgette got her feet, darting out the window pane. Plagg followed her, the wound on his arm already healed. He didn’t care that his blood was currently dissolving Bridgette’s favorite carpet.

****

**_Take me high and I’ll sing_ **

**_Oh you make everything Okay, okay, okay_ **

**_‘Kay, okay, okay_ **

****

Démon hissed when a yo-yo flew at him. He used his wings to pull backward. He watched the weapon as it retreated to the mistress. Red Moon stared at him with her dark blue eyes. They were neutral of any emotion.

Chasseur de Démon grit his teeth. This wasn’t good. Félix was fighting him. He needed to return to Hawkmoth to regain control of the boy.

His ears twitched. He closed his wings and allowed himself to free fall just as Plagg’s claws racked through his ebony hair.

He twisted away from the yo-yo. He grasped the head of the weapon. Red Moon’s eyes went wide as he snatched the weapon free from her. He turned his attention to the approaching cat god. He let the weapon loose.

A snarl escaped Plagg when the yo-yo wrapped around him. He stiffened when the butterfly appeared before him. He grit his teeth, already knowing the orders of the master.

 _”If you want your freedom so bad, then get one of the miraculi!”_ Démon turned his attention towards Bridgette. The easiest Miraculous to get would be the one on his finger.  To remove it; he would need to kiss Red Moon.

 

**_We are one in the same_ **

**_Oh you take all the pain away, away, away_ **

**_‘Way, away, away_ **

****

Démon tightened his grip on the string of the yo-yo; he could feel Plagg struggling in the strings of the weapon. Bridgette glared at him as he looped his fingers, of his free hand, around the whip in his compartment belt.

A startled screech escaped Plagg when Démon allowed himself to free fall. Bridgette jumped back, avoiding the whip it came for her. He flared his wings open, cracking the whip towards her once more. She tried getting close only to be pushed away by the black leather.

Démon grit his teeth, his tail whipping back and forth behind him. An idea formed in his head. He dropped the whip and reached for the string of the yo-yo. Red Moon hesitated before charging him.

A startled yelp escaped her when his tail wrapped around her, trapping her arms to her sides. The boy inside him resisted, struggling to get Démon to pull back. Bridgette flinched when his lips brushed against hers.

His claws scraped the surface of her left earring. She tried jerking back. Démon jerked back, releasing her as the yo-yo smacked him in the face. Plagg sat on her head. His tiny eyes glaring at him. He charged him, changing into his humanoid form before he slammed into Démon.

 

**_Save me if I become_ **

**_My demons_ **

****

Démon snarled as Plagg’s hand flew for the golden earrings on his cat ears.

A yowl escaped the cat god when the arrowed tail stabbed through his legs. Démon pushed him off as Red Moon gathered her weapon.

He rolled to the side as the yo-yo’s head slammed into the ground. Plagg hissed from the movement. “Bridgette!” Plagg called as Démon twisted his tail, causing a yowl of pain to escape him. The akuma flinched when the boy in his head begged him to stop and leave his guardian alone.

Plagg glared at him. His pupils flashing into narrow slits. Démon flinched when the cat god vanished into the shadows below him.

Démon opened his wings and took to the sky, not wanting to stick around and suffer the wrath of the god he had injured.

 

**_Take me over the walls below_ **

**_Fly forever_ **

****

Démon jerked back when the yo-yo appeared before him. A startled screech escaped him when Plagg appeared before him, his claws slashing across his face.

Chasseur de Démon allowed himself to drop. Plagg followed him, his gaze burning with green fire. “Return my chosen to me!!” He snarled as the akuma barely avoided the claws of the enraged cat god.

Red Moon watched as Démon barely danced away from the attacks of the angered god. Plagg wasn’t thinking straight. Démon didn’t know whether to be frightened or pleased at the chance to have a victory.

Démon inhaled sharply as tendrils of shadow darted towards him. He jerked back just as Plagg grasped his tail and yanked him back. Démon’s heart hammered with fright. He has never seen Plagg so anger. He could even sense the unease of Hawkmoth.

Plagg’s eyes were glued to the earrings as Démon twisted around, his hand flying across Plagg’s chest. The god dropped his gaze to him. His gaze was narrow and deadly. Plagg grit his teeth when the tail jabbed into his arm. Plagg dropped him.

Now was just a matter of surviving. Plagg was doing all the fighting by himself. Démon searched for the other miraculous user. His heart dropped. Red Moon was sitting down with a box of Popcorn. That meant she would only get in the way of Plagg.

He allowed himself to drop only to have Plagg come after him. “Return me my child!” Démon felt confused at the calm till the boy in his head explained that Plagg felt all of his chosen were his kids.

A butterfly lite his face. Hawkmoth shared an idea with him. Obeying the instructions, he paused when Plagg charged him. Chasseur de Démon grit his teeth, his tail flying through Plagg’s chest. The god went still. The boy in his mind shrieked.

Démon’s victory was short lived. His jaw dropped and fear coursed through his veins. Plagg’s tail whisked back and forth. The god rolled his neck. His hands on the crimson tail. Plagg glared at him through his ebony lashes while he pulled the weaponized tail from his chest. “I am death. You cannot kill me. I cannot be killed.”

 

**_Don’t let me go_ **

****

Démon grasped his tail and yanked it free from Plagg’s grasp. A scowl curled the God of Destruction’s lips. His gaze narrowed as Démon took off, beating his wings frantically. He desired to get away from the frightful god.

Démon folded his ears back at the soft sounds of whooshing. He grit his teeth and dodged a silver staff barely missed him, going through his midnight hair. It was too flexible to be considered a staff. He was too afraid to glance at the god behind him. He didn’t want to know how close he had gotten.

Looking back always sealed one’s fate.

He halted when Plagg appeared before him. So much for not looking back. No matter where he went he had no escape. Plagg was always stopping him. Red Moon was not of any assistance, she was just watching like it was a show. Démon had a feeling that she would only get in the way if she tried to help.

“I’m not going to let you go.” Plagg hissed as Félix’s powers stirred through him. Démon couldn’t control them as well as the black cat could but they were his last chance of making an escape. “I gave Phantom Cat those powers.”

Démon wilted before allowing himself to drop. The shadows below him stirred, reaching for him. He noticed that Plagg wasn’t following him. Even the boy in his head had fallen silent. He flared his wings out before the tendrils of shadows could touch him.

 

**_I need a savior to heal my pain_ **

**_When I become my worst enemy_ **

**_The enemy_ **

****

Bridgette’s yo-yo flew past him. Démon grit his teeth. There was no place for him to hide. The darkness was Plagg’s domain. He twisted round, his gaze searching for the moon as he dodged another attack of the yo-yo.

The moon was high in the sky. He believed it safe to bet that light was also Tikki’s domain.  There was literally no place for him to go. Not even Hawkmoth’s layer was safe. Not with how desperately Plagg was trying to his chosen back.

He flinched when Bridgette called for Lucky Charm. He heard the groan the escaped the ladybug user as Démon took to the sky. The miraculi weren’t worth it anymore. He preferred to be free than captured by the angered god or the ladybug user.

Chasseur de Démon groaned when something smacked him in the stomach. Plagg’s tail wound tightly, trapping his arms to his sides. He wiggled in the god’s tail, ignoring the paralyzing glare the cat god gave him. If he looked him in the eyes, he would be frozen in that hypnotic stare.

He inhaled sharply when Plagg’s claws snatched a looped earring free. He broke it, scowling when no butterfly drifted free. He had two more to go after. While he was reaching for the second one, Démon yanked the third off with his tail and swallowed it. Plagg gaped at him, his hand hovering over the second earring.

A pained hiss escaped the cat god when Démon sliced his tail off, freeing himself. Plagg glared at him as his tail grew to its originally glorious length. Chasseur de Démon darted away from him.

****

**_Take me high and I’ll sing_ **

**_You make everything okay_ **

****

A startled cry escaped the akuma when a yo-yo wrapped around him, slamming his wings to his back. He was desperate to get away from the God of Destruction that he had failed to notice the weapon growing close to him. He wiggled in the strings of the Ladybug weapon. He grit his teeth when the string tightened.

He inhaled sharply when Plagg caught him. His hand plunged into his stomach. “Plagg! Don’t kill him!” Bridgette sounded like she was in distress. Plagg ignored her as he removed the bloodied earring. Démon groaned as the blonde in his head grumbled something about Plagg and the payment of cheese.

Chasseur de Démon grit his teeth. Easy for the boy to say, he wasn’t the one getting a clawed hand in his stomach . . . Wait, they shared the same body.

Démon wiggled some more only for Plagg to glare at him. He panted. The pain in his body unbearable. His vision swam and dark spots danced at the edges of his vision. He could hear the soft snarls of Hawkmoth as the butterfly outlined his red mask.

_“What do you think you are doing!? I told you to get the miraculi!”_

Démon huffed. “I’m in pain and tangled in Red Moon’s yo-yo string. You try getting out of the self-tightening weapon.” Hawkmoth fell silent.

 

**_We are one in the same_ **

**_You take all of the pain away_ **

****

Plagg’s feet touched the roof Bridgette was sitting on. She proceeded to chew out the god. Plagg ignored her as he grabbed her lucky charm and cleaned the earring. He then snapped it. Chasseur de Démon grit his teeth.

Bridgette approached him. She stepped on his wings and tail as the yo-yo released him. Soft grumbles escaped the akuma when her yo-yo flew towards the frantically escaping butterfly.

She took the rag from Plagg as he dropped to his knees beside the deakumtized blonde. Félix gave him a weak smile. “Hey Plagg.” He inhaled sharply when the kwami grasped him and gave him a hug. Félix watched as the ladybugs swirled around them, repairing the hole in his stomach and the earrings Plagg had broken. He didn’t want them anymore; too many bad memories.

“So the akuma was right.” Félix refused to look at the ladybug user. He swallowed a startled mewl when Bridgette jerked him free from Plagg’s grasp. He stiffened when her lips slammed against his.

Laughter escaped the cat god before Félix felt the familiar zing of magic from the transformation. “How could I have been so blind?” Bridgette rested her head against Félix’s as he frowned at the question.

He thought the answer was obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> this short was inspired from this song by starset: [My demons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s)


End file.
